


She Feels...Therefore She Is

by MoonlightShines (Thatkillervibe)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x23 prediction, Childbirth, F/M, Fluff, Gen, KillerVibe - Freeform, Marvel Reference, Mention of blood, So Sweet It'll Rot Your Teeth, baby delivery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 19:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatkillervibe/pseuds/MoonlightShines
Summary: "You’re incredible," Cisco told her, in awe. "You're, like, Captain Marvel.”Caitlin stifled a snort.~.~A post-finale prediction fic.





	She Feels...Therefore She Is

**Author's Note:**

> This is spoiler free since I don't actually know what will happen in the season 4 finale. However, I took liberties and guessed.  
> You can read this as platonic killervibe or romantic, whatever floats your boats fellas, you know which boat I'm on though. ;)

“Hey,” Cisco said, coming around the corner to hug Caitlin to his side. “You did such a good job.”

 

“It was a close call. I’m not an obstetrician.”

 

Cisco shook his head at her humility, “You delivered Cecile’s baby with the intelligence of a goldfish. You pushed through the enlightenment’s curse and helped her off instinct, because you knew you could do it with a pair of scissors, gloves and your bare hands.”

 

Caitlin slid down the wall of Star Labs hallway, visibly exhausted. Her hair was frayed and wild, her eyes underlined with dark bags, and her lab coat, blood stained and rumpled.

 

He grimaced at the coat and remembered what he brought with him, handing her a spare Star Labs sweatshirt to change into. Caitlin shrugged off the dirty lab coat and pulled the sweatshirt over yesterday’s blouse. She lifted her hair from where it was trapped under the collar and looked up to see Cisco staring at her with affection.

 

“What?” She mumbled, flushing at his staring. 

 

“I didn’t even remember you,” he said, “And I still had faith that you could do it. You’re incredible. You're, like, _Captain Marvel_.”

 

Caitlin stifled a snort, staring down at her shoes. Joe and Cecile’s healthy baby girl’s cries could be heard through behind the curtain, where Caitlin sectioned off their little family with Iris, Barry and Wally to enjoy their new addition in privacy.

 

“Thank you,” She whispered, leaning her head against his shoulder when he sat down next to her.

 

“For what?” Cisco asked. “That was all you.”

 

“No,” she said, raising her head, “For always being there for me. For encouraging me to believe I’m more than Killer Frost and that whatever her—” She took a deep breath. “ _Our_ history is, it doesn’t define me. It doesn't mean I've always been _bad_ , or that I _am_ bad. No more repression and fear. I know who I am. I’m Caitlin Snow, MD. Kickass Metahuman. Strong Superhero.”

 

Cisco looked at her, his eyes bright with pride. “Yes,” He said, staring her in the eye. “Caitlin Snow, MD. Kickass Metahuman. Strong Superhero. My best friend. Damn straight. Yes, you are.”

 

Caitlin smiled, and shuffled down to get more comfortable against Cisco’s lap. “Wake me up in twenty minutes,” she said. “I still need to check on my patients.”

 

Cisco petted her hair as she drifted off. “Okay,” he promised. “But when this is all over and settled we’re going on a vacation. Me and you post break up post existential crisis world travel extravaganza. I could breach us somewhere or maybe we could even just relax and do it old style and book through a travel agent or something.”

 

“A cruise sounds nice,” she mumbled.

 

“I always wanted to go visit Columbia where my grandparents were born.”

 

Caitlin blinked up sleepily at him, “At least for two weeks. And then we go somewhere else for another two weeks. I want to forget what Star Labs looks like.”

 

"I think that can be arranged. Any preferences?" 

 

He was met with no reply. He looked down at his lap to find the doctor fast asleep, mouth dropped open, relaxed, and her fingers curled against the fabric of his shirt.  

 

Cisco laughed and kept his hand in her hair, sitting in the hallway, mind in tact and heart light.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me@thatkillervibe on tumblr!


End file.
